


I Can Be Gentle

by starwarned



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Kissing, M/M, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Simon sans wings and tail, So much kissing, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Simon gets his wings and tail removed. Baz kisses it better.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 123





	I Can Be Gentle

Baz’s pacing is flattening down the carpet. Seriously, he’s been walking back and forth in a four-foot stretch for an hour and the carpet is significantly more beat down where he’s been stomping. Baz typically has a cool temperament and his head screwed right on his shoulders, but today is different. Of course today is different. 

Simon’s with Dr. Wellbelove, getting his wings and tail removed. 

Baz fought tooth (fang?) and nail to be there with him, but Penelope (and Agatha  _ and  _ Agatha’s mother) insisted that he wait it out back at the Penelope/Simon flat. He’s been there for at least two hours since the procedure started and Baz has no clue how close they are to being finished. How long does it take to remove a magical pair of dragon wings and weirdly cartoonish tail? He just wanted his boyfriend back. 

He’d tried to convince Simon not to do it. The conversation really hadn’t gone that well and Simon ended up storming out of the room when they talked. 

“You could keep them, you know,” Baz had said, pretty out of the blue. The two of them had been sitting on the couch, Baz running his fingers through Simon’s hair as he read him part of his textbook out loud. Simon had gained an appreciation for hearing Baz’s voice read to him, even if it was something as boring as a passage about political science. 

“What?”

“Your wings and your tail.” 

Simon didn’t answer, but it didn’t seem like he was happy to hear that. 

“I’ll still love you even if you keep them,” Baz said softly. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why Simon had kept them for over a year and then suddenly decided that it was time to get them removed. He hoped it wasn’t anything that Baz said or did. 

“Sap.” Simon snorted it out and a word that was often exchanged between them playfully had never sounded that rude.

“I’m just saying that you made kind of a snap decision to get them removed.” Baz was hurt and it came out in his tone, reverting back to his antagonist roommate tendencies. 

Simon sat up, off of Baz’s chest. “It wasn’t a snap decision. I’ve been thinking about it for months.” 

“You’ve rarely mentioned it. Anytime I bring it up, you change the subject.” 

“I don’t have to think out every single decision with you, Baz.” 

Baz hated the way his name came out of Simon’s mouth that time. 

“Of course you don’t. I’m not saying that.” 

“It sounds like you are.” 

“I’m not.” Baz wanted to say sorry, but couldn’t figure out how to make his mouth form the words. 

“I just want them gone. It’s a bad reminder.” 

“Reminder of what?” Baz already knew the answer. 

“A reminder that I lost it, Baz!” Simon’s yell came out of nowhere, even as he stood up and roughly pushed his hands through his hair. “I lost my magic, I gave it up. And whatever, yeah, I saved the magickal world, but I’m so lost without it. It’s impossible to be around you and Penny and not think about how I’m  _ nothing  _ now.”

Baz had immediately stood up to comfort him, but Simon left the room. 

That was two weeks before the procedure. Building up to it, Baz didn’t bring it up. He barely even continued the conversations when Simon or Bunce mentioned it. There was unspoken tension between them for those two weeks. It didn’t necessarily get in the way of their routines, but Simon tensed up even more whenever Baz’s hands brushed over his wings or if he even looked at them for longer than a passing glance. 

So, Baz is anxious, to say the least. Every little sound from outside, whether it be a car pulling up, someone laughing, or even a bird chirping, makes him swing around to face the door, just  _ hoping  _ Simon’ll walk in, radiant as ever. Just as Baz sits down on the very edge of the sofa and decides that he really needs to calm down, the door swings open. Baz jumps up like he’s been ejected from the couch. 

It’s Bunce walking in first, but Simon follows right behind. 

Baz holds onto his composure and presses his nails into the palms of his hands, holding his ground instead of running over to his boyfriend and knocking him flat by tackling him. Simon’s face looks a little pained, but he walks in lighter than he’s ever entered the flat before. 

Seeing Simon is like seeing the sun after it’s been cloudy for days, even if it’s absolutely blinding. Maybe especially because it’s blinding. Because  _ he’s  _ blinding. 

“Snow,” Baz breathes, not even able to come up with some snide comment because he’s so glad to see him. 

Simon blesses Baz with giant grin and steps past Penelope towards him. “Check it out,” he almost-shouts, spinning around to show Baz the clear lack of wings on his back. His loose trackie bottoms are missing the familiar shape of a tail tucked up in them. When he turns back around, Simon is grinning at him. 

“You look great, Snow,” Baz says softly, laughing a little at how giddy Simon is. Now that he thinks about it, Dr. Wellbelove probably cast some sort of pain prevention spell on him and it might still be residually affecting him. 

Penelope starts to usher Simon towards the couch. “Come on, Simon, you’re supposed to lie down immediately.” 

“I’m fine, Penny.” He follows her urging anyway and lies down on the sofa, face down so he can muffle a grunt of pain against the cushions. He turns his face so his ear is pressed down into the couch instead. “I’ll be fine.” 

Penny sighs, a little exasperated. She heads to the kitchen to get Simon a glass of water. While she’s busy, Baz kneels down in front of Simon on the couch. 

“Hi,” he whispers so Penelope won’t hear. “How’d it go?” 

“Hey,” Simon says softly and up close, Baz can see that his eyes are a little glossy but that’s a common effect of being under a pain-reducing spell so it’s not surprising. What is surprising is how well he’s taking it. “It was okay. I was out for most of it. I think Penny thought it was going to be a quick wave of a wand and they’d disappear so she got pretty upset when he had to actually take them off.” Simon winces a little in pain as he readjusts. 

Baz leans in and kisses him on the forehead. “And how do you feel having them gone?” 

“I mean, I can’t save my damsel in distress boyfriend from danger by scooping him up and flying away anymore.” 

“Oh, you poor bastard.” 

“You’re the poor bastard who doesn’t get free flights anymore.”

Simon and Baz smile at each other. 

Baz wants to lift Simon’s shirt and check out the damage, but if Simon is really in a decent amount of pain from just shifting around on the couch, he figures that it won’t be helpful. He’ll have another chance, he’s sure. 

-

Baz gets that chance a few days later once Simon has begun to heal. Dr. Wellbelove had given Penelope a couple of spells to speed up the healing process as well as significantly dampen the pain, so the process was quick and relatively painless. Simon, of course, still liked to play the  _ I’m-healing-so-I’m-fragile  _ card, especially if it meant he had an excuse to lie on the couch all day and have Penny bring him snacks. 

Baz steps in the door to find Simon asleep on the couch, his arm hanging off the edge of the sofa and bent awkwardly against the floor. Baz smiles at the familiar and endearing sight. He cleans up the few dishes lying on the floor near Simon as quietly as he can and takes the few dirty shirts from the same area to Simon’s bedroom so they can get washed. 

By the time Baz has finished tidying up, Simon has started to stir softly, eyes still shut but starting to stretch. 

“Hi, darling,” Baz says quietly as he goes to sit in front of Simon on the floor, picking up his arm and placing it carefully in his lap, toying with his fingers. 

Simon grunts in response. He doesn’t say anything but starts to shift his shoulders, moving his hand out of Baz’s grasp so he can start to take off his shirt. Baz leans up to help him, carefully pushing his arm so they can get it off with relative ease. This is the first time that Baz has actually seen Simon’s back after the procedure and he can only imagine how much worse it would have been three days before. There are two healed up scars just above either of his shoulder blades as well as part of a similar scar poking out just above the waistband of his trousers. They really don’t look that bad and Baz is quite impressed that Dr. Wellbelove managed to remove the wings and tail with such small marks left behind. 

“How are y-” Baz is cut off before he can finish, which would normally piss him off because it happens so often, but he knows he’s been asking Simon if he’s okay a lot.

“I’m fine, Baz.” Simon has finally opened his eyes. He leans his torso off of the couch and kisses Baz’s cheek. “There isn’t any more pain, I’m just kind of sore.” 

Baz nods. “May I?” 

Simon shrugs, which in turn makes him wince his eyes shut and fall back down against the couch. 

Baz inches a bit further down the couch and gently places his hand against Simon’s back, just under one of the scars. He knows his skin is always significantly colder than his boyfriend’s (perks of being a vampire, right?) so he wants to be careful when touching him. That doesn’t necessarily go according to plan as he can already see goosebumps forming because of the temperature difference. Baz runs his fingers up to circle the scar on Simon’s right shoulder. He leans down and kisses it. 

Simon lets out a breath. 

Baz leans over him to kiss the scar on the other shoulder. He looks over at Simon’s face to make sure he’s still comfortable with what Baz is doing. He then carefully shifts down the waistband of Simon’s trousers just a few centimeters 

“Hey-” Simon protests. 

“Shut up, Snow, I’m trying to be romantic,” Baz snaps back, brushing his fingers just under that scar as well. 

“This isn’t my idea of romance, you prick. Stop trying to get into my pants while I’m injured.” 

Baz smacks Simon on the arm. “I’m not trying to fuck you, Snow.” After a second, he adds, “At least not right now. Give it some time.” He smirks and kisses right in the center of his boyfriend’s back. 

Simon relaxes and allows Baz to continue. 

Baz plants a line of kisses down Simon’s back, stopping just above the scar, on which he lightly places his lips, just resting them there and trying to will his all of his love into the simple gesture so that Simon will just know how much he means to Baz. He then moves further up and presses kisses that are just as light on both of Simon’s other scars. He feels a little teary, thinking about how the loss of these will affect Simon in the long run. He has no clue. 

Baz presses kisses onto Simon’s back for several more minutes, eliciting soft breaths (and the occasional moan when Baz sucks on his skin) from him. He eventually stops, running his thumb just over the back of Simon’s hip as he scootches up closer so he can kiss Simon on the nose. Baz ducks his head down and leans against the L-shaped curve of the sofa in order to be at the same eye level as Simon. 

Simon’s eyes are closed until Baz softly kisses over his eyelids. When Simon has opened his eyes and focuses on Baz, he looks more peaceful than Baz has ever seen. Baz leans up a little to kiss Simon. He kisses him harder than he maybe should but it’s imperative that he shows him all that he means to him and more. Simon presses back with just as much ferocious passion. 

By the time they’ve pulled away, they’re both panting. 

“So when do you think we can fuck again?” Baz asks, mostly joking. 

Simon laughs breathily. “If I’m on top, any time.” Unfortunately, right as he says it, Baz runs his fingers across the waistband of his trousers, which makes him jump and subsequently grunt in pain. “Well, maybe a few days. And you’ll have to be gentle.” 

“I can be gentle.” 

Simon grins. “I know.” He kisses Baz and leans his head back down on the couch, shutting his eyes. “I love you, you know.” 

“I do.” 

“Thank you for being with me.” 

Baz can’t answer because he’s smiling too much. 


End file.
